


Each Other is Enough

by Weresnake



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Depression Mentioned, Fluff, Multi, goofing off, poor shopping decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weresnake/pseuds/Weresnake
Summary: A two chaptered fic for the Stozier Secret Santa.As the Losers are gearing up with picking each other gifts for the upcoming holidays, Eddie recruits Ben to help him determine what to get for their Boyfriend Richie and hopes to get at least a little closer to Ben as well in the process.Meanwhile, Beverly has done the same in asking for Richies aid except spoiler alert Richie has no idea as well.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Poly Losers, all ships p established, notably
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Each Other is Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



> hope you enjoy this!  
> The next chapter will likely come in this afternoon but i got a load of planes to catch.

It was Eddies favorite park for plenty of reasons. 

For one, it felt secluded from the stresses of the world. Another reason was that it also gave him a comforting feeling of nostalgia, as the tree packed hills reminded him of the same he and the other losers would dart through those many summers ago. On this particular day, there was a nip in the air as fall was giving way to winter. Red and orange leaves littered the floor and he was wary not to break anything from slipping on them.  
“So why did you bring me with you again?” The person walking beside him prods.  
“Because I have no idea what to get Richie for the coming holidays.” He answers back and kicks up a flurry of the dead debris.  
“I don’t know him as well as you do though…” Ben watches a bird dive into some bushes with his hands in his pockets.  
“You seem a lot better at gift giving then me. Also you were dragged along because I know you can keep a secret better than anyone in this- uh.” 

“Polycule?” Ben offers with an amused smile.  
“Yeah, that!” He didn’t want to admit that he wanted to talk to Ben more as well. It was his goal to get closer to everyone after all, not just Richie. They walk over a small wooden bridge and Ben slows down to rest with his elbows on the railing. “So what ideas do you already have?” He asks coolly.  
Eddies face scrunches up as he fishes out his phone and pulls up the notepad app on his phone to read the list to him. “Just don’t laugh ok? These are only ideas.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

He opens his mouth to start on the first at the top but closes it again, realizing how stupid he felt. After wrestling with himself to say a single thing, he just thrusts his hand clad with the phone at Ben. His dear partner jumps at the movement but takes it gingerly to read. Eddie leans against the bridges rail as well to bounce his foot nervously while he waits for the verdict.  
“Aw Eddie,” Ben starts saying with genuine glee, “these are so sweet.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t think the underwear idea is a good one to be honest.” He talks a little faster then he should be Ben nods in understanding nonetheless. “No, I’m sure of it. I think if you got him a bunch of comfy pairs with some cute patterns on them he’d never take them off.”  
He grimaces, and Ben laughs. “I was exaggerating Eddie.”  
“Too late, thought alone scares me enough.” Eddies face sours more and he traces a design at the weathered wood. “what about the second one?” 

“I think the ice-cream maker sounds fun. Can you imagine all of the crazy flavors he’d make us all try out.”  
Now that he could picture better. Richie making crazy enough combinations to put Ben & Jerrys brand to shame with all the other losers being the perfect Guinea pigs felt just right. Still, he wasn’t sure it was enough.  
“Do you want to stew on that one a little more?” Ben asks.  
“Maybe, lets keep walking. There’s a funny tree I need to show you that looks like a guy with some bad scoliosis.”

The other just laughs and follows Eddie along the trail they’ve been walking. “How’d you find it?”  
“While jogging.” He answers while looking alert. “Keep your eyes peeled for it, I don’t really remember how far along it was. I think it was right around we hit the abandoned train tracks.”  
“Will do.”  
They keep walking in a comfortable silence and Eddie lags a little behind from trying to look for it. However, instead of searching for the peculiar shaped tree his gaze turns more to an admiring stare at Ben. He couldn’t help but agree with Richie and Beverly, Ben was an attractive guy. He really was an unending pool of love as well. It did hurt everyone in the beginning of coming closer together though, when it came to light just how Ben was coping and continuing to cope from the trauma that was Derry. Not that any one of the others could fault him or judge; Eddie himself can count his scars (physical and not so) with more than one hand.

“Hey Eddie, is it that one with the shovel next to it?”  
His face flushes in embarrassment from his minds detour and he looks to where Bens pointing. It was a tree snapped clean in half from lightning but still managed to grow a little more in a different more crooked angle. “No, but it looks pretty fuckin cool.”

Walking closer, he rests a hand over it. “I think it’s a spruce.” Ben comments, and then turns away from it to Eddie. “So have you thought about it more? The gift for your boyfriend.”  
“I think you mean our boyfriend.” Eddie automatically corrects while the rest of his mind falters for a second. He nods like he totally was thinking hard about an ice-cream maker instead of thinking about his current walking partner. “Yeah, I might stick with the ice-cream maker. It’s still dumb but he would definitely have a blast.”  
“Sweet!” Ben beams at Eddie and he feels the heart in his chest flutter. For a moment, they stand together and stare at each other’s face like awkward teenagers at the homecoming dance, as neither is sure what moves are there to make. Eddie finally looks away when he notices just how hot his face feels and focuses elsewhere. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the familiar rusty red train tracks.  
In a split second he leaps into a full sprint towards them for further inspection, leaving his partner in the dust. Ben shouts something back but he cant hear it from the wind whistling in his ears. 

“What?!” He yells back as he stops. 

“Did you find it?” Ben yells back, jogging towards him.  
“I found the tracks so it might beee-“ he holds onto the last word as he scans around and, “ah! Right here.”  
Just as Ben gets close, Eddie grabs his hand to lead him over and flourishes his arm out. “I present to you: scoliosis tree.” 

He gives an impressed ‘huh,’ as it did in fact looked like what Eddie had described. All wrinkly and with the back bent at almost ninety degrees. He’d guess it must’ve gotten pushed over and grew a while before it got righted up again. As weird as it looked, he couldn’t help but admire its growth.  
For a second, Eddie feels embarrassed with the amount of effort he had put into finding this dumb tree and nudges a rock over. “Yep.”

“I like it!” Ben grins back at him and swings their still joined hands, making Eddie blush deeper. “Should we take a picture of it to show it the others?”  
He gives a quiet 'sure' and lets go of Bens hand. “That would be nice, do you want to use your phone or mine?”  
“My phones camera is garbage…” A distracted look crosses the mans face and he holds his hand out to take Eddies phone. “Can you pose in front of it too? For scale.”  
Eddie falters but hands him his phone without a thought. Never in a hundred years could he deny that honeyed face. Just as Bens readying the camera, Eddie shuffles over to the tree and stands there stiffly with his arms at his hips. 

“Can you smile please?” His partner asks and Eddie finds himself struggling to. Smiling would only make the scar on his cheekbone show more and as vain as it sounded, he hates it there. Still, at Bens gentle question, he attempts a grin.  
“Are you sure that’s a smile Eddie? You look like you shat yourself and you're trying to hide it.”  
Eddie laughs and gives a “no I didn’t shit myself Benny.” Then freezes at hearing the click of the phones camera. 

“There!” Ben hands him back the device with a triumphant look. “And I believe you because I think you’d be freaking out more if you did.” 

“Thanks.” He answers dryly, looking at his own smiling expression on the screen and sends it to the Losers groupchat anyways.  
“If it makes you feel better, I think you have a wonderful face.” His partner adds and sits on a large rock, patting beside himself as a quiet invitation for Eddie to join him. Reluctantly, Eddie sits there and rubs his arm.  
“Maybe, yeah.” He bites back. “But you, Richie and Stan are still way more attractive then me.”  
“Oh please, you’re definitely in the top three in kissable faces Eddie.” Ben giggles and glances at his phone as the notifications from the group pour in.  
“Who are the other two?” He could guess Beverly but he couldn’t be too sure.  
“Mike and Beverly.” Ben answers. 

“Huh,” Eddie looks forward and rubs his face in thought. “Paint me honored then I guess, because that’s some stiff competition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will post the next chapter tomorrow, see yall later mwah!


End file.
